Massage
by WhimsiMimsi
Summary: Jess is really stressing out, so her lovely boyfriend, Bee, comes along and decides to give her a massage. One-Shot - Bee/OC - From 'Honey Bee' - Smut


**a/n: you guys asked for a smut oneshot of bee and jess, so here you guys go :) this is actually my first time writing smut so i do apologize if it sucks ^^;; but here you guys go anyways :)**

* * *

><p><span>Massage<span>

"You're still tense?" Bee asked after we broke our kiss. His hands worked up on my shoulders and I shrugged.

"Like I told you earlier, a lot of stuff is going on," I laughed slightly. He smiled at me pointed at the bed.

"Lie down."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he wanted me to lie down.

"Just do it," He smiled. When he saw that I wasn't complying, he pulled out the puppy dog eyes and pouted slightly, "Please?"

I tried my hardest to resist it, I really did! But he was just to cute when he did that. Sighing and shaking my head, I lied down where he pointed.

"Nu-huh. On your stomach," He instructed and I rolled onto my stomach.

"What's this about, Bee?" I pouted, crossing my arms and watching the T.V that was still on, "Can you hand me the remote, I hate this show."

He chuckled and tossed the remote next to me. I switched it to the weather and saw that is was going to be stormy tomorrow. Great. I heard Bee rummage through one of my drawers for a moment before lifting my shirt in the back. A light blush dusted my cheeks but I remained silent, knowing Bee wouldn't do anything to harm me. Hearing something's top pop open and closed, I gasped when my back was met with cold lotion. Bee retracted his hands immediately.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"I'm okay, just give me some kind of warning before you put really cold lotion on my back," I saw the concern in his eyes drain to relief and then humor. He pressed my side down slightly and I flopped back to my stomach. Bee pressed his fingers gingerly to my back and began to massage it. The lotion was now warm and welcoming to my skin. Moaning slightly, my head lolled to the side and I heard Bee chuckle.

"Enjoying this?"

"Very," I smiled into the bend of my arm, watching the T.V, "You know, if this Autobot crap doesn't work out, we could move to Cali and you could get a good-paying job there as a massage therapist."

I heard Bee chuckle again and he worked in circles around my lower back. He dug his fingers gently into the flesh there. I moaned again, slightly louder and blushed slightly. I didn't mean for that to slip out! I felt Bee's fingers falter a little bit before resuming their path. Feeling slightly sleepy, I yawned and stretched.

"Am I putting you to sleep?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Reaching out an arm, I attempted to hit his leg but missed miserably, "You have terrible aim when you're sleepy!"

"Shut up, Bee. You're the one doing this to me!" I mumbled into the bend of my arm. Chuckling, Bee put my shirt down and sat me up. Sitting up compliantly, I looked at him oddly, "What are you doing? You're not done!"

He smiled, "You like my massages?"

I nodded furiously.

"Get on your back. There are pressure points on your stomach I could probably work on," I nodded and got on my back. Bee lifted my shirt and bunched it below my breasts. I watched him as he expertly massaged the coiled muscles on my abdomen, feeling instantly relaxed. I felt my whole body just slump into my pillows and comforter. He smirked and I knew that this was a big ego boost to him. He has one of the toughest girls here on the bed and had her turn into mush just by massaging her. In my defense, the guys has magic fingers!

Chuckling, Bee leaned over and placed a kiss on my jaw line. He continued with the massage as he placed butterfly kisses all along my neck. Tilting my head slightly to the side, I let a small moan slip out when he brushed by my sweet spot. He stopped his kisses and returned to the spot. It was right below my earlobe, right at the beginning of my jaw line. Bee began to place harder kisses on the spot, nipping at it and slightly sucking. Moaning a bit louder, I brought a hand up and threaded it through his hair.

"Bee..." Managed to slip out of my mouth and he stopped his ministrations. His hands were then brought up to my sides and he massaged them slightly, rubbing up and down the smooth skin, and his lips returned to my neck. Biting my lower lip slightly, I suppressed the urge to moan again. Bee had climbed on top of me and my hand went from messing with his hair over his shoulders and over his muscles under his tight shirt. They flexed slightly whenever my finger tips brushed over them and I felt Bee lean into the touch. Finally, he lifted his head from my neck and his lips captured mine in a rapturing kiss. Tilting my head slightly to the side, I felt Bee gnaw on my lower lip. Parting my lips slightly, Bee's tongue darted into my mouth and memorized each and every crevice of my mouth before battling my tongue. His hands stopped their massaging and rested on my hips lightly while I continued to trace patterns on his chest.

I bit slightly on Bee's tongue and felt him growl a little. Smirking into the kiss, I opened my eyes when he pulled back. We were both breathing quite heavily.

"What?" I asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a tease," He smirked, placing his forehead on mine. Smiling, I brought up my hands up and over his shoulders, messing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"I know," I felt him shiver above me and Bee smirked again, leaning in and began to nibble on my earlobe. I moaned slightly.

"I love it when you moan," He whispered huskily into my ear. Shivering, I pressed myself closer to him. I've never heard Bee say anything like that or speak like that, but it did wonders to me. I felt him smirk against my jaw and continued to nibble on my earlobe before kissing back down my neck. I shivered and arched my back a little when Bee nibbled the area right above my cleavage. My breathing hitching a bit, I felt Bee slide my shirt up a little more, fiddling with the lace on my bra that lied underneath. Me and Bee have had make-out sessions before, but we've never gone this far, let alone all the way.

"You're enjoying this to much," I practically whimpered. I felt Bee smirk against my skin and he brought his face back up to mine.

"I have no idea what you mean," He replied. Growling, I flipped us over so that I was on top.

"Lets see how you like it," I smirked myself. I leaned in closely to his ear, gently blowing on it before nibbling on the lobe. I felt Bee's hands tighten on my waist and a shiver run through him. I ran my hands down his chest as I kissed down his neck. I had made it to a certain spot on his shoulder when I felt his breathing hitch a bit. Smirking, I raked my teeth against his skin and I felt his fingers tighten again, a low groan rumbling his chest, "See? Not fun being teased."

"Because you're the tease," He said lowly, lowering my shirt and unbuttoning it. Huh, when did my shirt have buttons? I lifted my upper body and removed the shirt completely, blushing darkly under his stare. Looking at the ground, I rubbed my upper arms.

"Stop staring at me," I said quietly, self concious. I thought badly of my features, even worse of my body. I felt Bee reach a hand up and cup my cheek, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Jess, whether you think so or not," He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I leaned over and kissed him deeply. He rolled to the side and ended up on top of me. Slanting my head to the side, I felt Bee run his hand from the top of my waist band of my PJ's to the top of the curve of my breast. His fingers lingered there, playing with the lace teasingly and gooseflesh appeared where he touched. My bra clasped in the front, so he had no problem finding it. Bee pulled away and I opened my eyes, my arms slung lazily over his shoulders and my hair probably mussed up. He looked deeply into my eyes, his fingers lingering on the clasp on the front of my bra, "You know we don't have to do this, Jess. If you're not ready, I'll wait."

I was done making him put up with me and not wanting to put out for him. Bee wasn't like any other guys I've met before, he wouldn't want to have sex with me just to say that he's had sex with me. Hell, with him, it wouldn't be sex. We'd be making love. Blushing slightly at the thought, my fingers found their way to lie atop his, pressing his fingers so that they would unclasp my bra.

"I trust you, Bee, I know you won't do anything to hurt me. I want you," He looked at me seriously before smiling and swooping in to kiss me again, a sweet and passionate kiss as he completely unclasped my bra. I lifted my back so that he could pull the bra from underneath me without breaking the kiss. His hand cupped my left breast and gave it a cautious squeeze, a moan escaping my throat. Hearing that, he began to massage my breast. I tightened my grip on his neck, bringing my body closer to him (even though we were already pretty close). His fingers brushed over my nipple and I gasped, a groan was emitted this time. Bee lifted his head and looked at me, his hand frozen in place.

"Did I hurt you?" I giggled and shook my head.

"Took me off gaurd," He nodded and began to massage my breast again, his fingers grazing over my nipple and I emitted a low groan. Figuring that it felt good to me, Bee began to tweak my nipple between two fingers, pinching it slightly. My hips bucked up and another groan emitted from my throat. I saw his eyes light up slightly and I knew he had an idea. Lowering himself on me, he was still tweaking my left nipple when he grabbed my right breast in his hand and tentavily rubbed his tongue along the length of my breast. A loud moan erupted from my throat and I arched my back. Taking that as a good cue, Bee began to lick all over my breast, creating a zig-zag pattern before latching his mouth onto my nipple. Another moan escaped me as Bee continued to tweak my left nipple and suck on the other one. Writhing beneath him, he switched sides after a moment, giving the left breast the same ministrations as the right one just had. My breathing began to get a little uneven when Bee finished and pulled back up to my face, pressing me into another kiss. My hands began to travel down towards the hem of his shirt and gave it a tug. He broke this kiss for a second to peel away his shirt and for me to drink in his toned and tanned body. He sat up and I saw him practically oozing ego.

"Like what you see?" He placed a hand on either side of my head.

"Hell yeah," I said, grazing my fingers on his washboard abs. My feather light touch caused him to shiver visibly and a smirk grew over my face, "Not so macho when it comes to me, huh?"

"Says the girl practically writhing underneath me a second ago," He smirked and ran his hand up the middle of my stomach and in between my breasts to rest above my slightly pounding heart, "Looks like I'm having a major effect on you."

"Shut up," I breathed. He chuckled and began to massage my breast again as he kissed my jaw. Whimpering slightly, I pressed my body against him and felt something hard against my thigh, "Looks like I'm having an effect on you as well."

I smirked when I rubbed my thigh against it and was rewarded with a deep groan from Bee, his ministrations on my breast becoming rougher as I continued to rub and press. He bit slightly into my throat before unlatching himself from my neck, looking into my eyes.

"You truly are a tease," I smirked when I saw how heavily he was breathing. I reached up and captured Bee in a steamy kiss, feeling his hands travel down and grip the waistband of my PJ's, pulling them down to have me kick them off. He rubbed his fingers against my womanhood through my panties. I gasped and then moaned into the kiss, my hips bucking slightly. He smirked into the kiss and pressed two fingers slightly in, rubbing my womanhood slightly harder.

"Now you're the tease," I growled against his lips. I felt his smirk grow as he removed himself from my lips and kissed down my throat, through the valley of my breasts, and down my stomach to the lining of my lacy panties. It matched my bra color and lace (in which that they were both red and really, _really _lacy). I felt his lips press just above the lining and a warm feeling pooled in my lower abdomen, my hips bucking slightly. His fingers massaged the sensitive skin of my inner thighs slowly, his lips creating slow kisses on the skin above my panty line. Moans were escpaing my throat more frequently now and I felt Bee dip his hand into my panties. I closed my knees a little, a little self-concious. He looked up at me between my legs and removed his hand.

"Do you not want me to continue?" I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no, no! It's not that, I'm just... a little nervous about what you may think," I shrugged, a little embarassed. Bee smiled softly and crawled on top of me, his eyes staring into mine.

"If I didn't like what I think about you, then I wouldn't be doing this. I think you're beautiful, Jess, I've already said that. If you're uncomfortable with what I'm doing, let me know now so I can stop before you do something you're gonna regret," He said and I immediately felt guilty. I sighed and looked at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"It's not that, Bee. I _want _to do this, I'm just a little nervous. First time and all," I laughed sheepishly. He smiled and pressed his body to mine.

"I promise, I won't hurt you any more than it should," He was referring to breaking in a virgin. I know Bee wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Nodding, his lips captured mine and I felt his hand lower itself into my panties again. I felt a finger rub the folds of my womanhood and I moaned into the kiss, arching my back slightly. I felt Bee smile into the kiss and his finger ran the length of my folds. I began to writhe a bit underneath Bee's weight and I tilted my head back a little, breaking the kiss and enjoying the pleasure Bee was giving me. His lips connected with my neck again as he slipped a digit into me. It was a bit painful the first few strokes, but then I felt a coil winding tight in my lower abdomen as Bee sped up his pace.

Moaning quite loudly, I bucked my hips slightly. Feeling his smirk against my neck, I felt him sink his teeth slightly into my neck while he slipped in another digit, pumping them faster. He curled his fingers slightly and they brushed by my G-Spot.

"Oh, god..." I moaned out, raising my hips and pressing my chest into Bee. His lips trailed down further and latched onto my breast, biting slightly on my right nipple. I raked my fingers along his shoulders, writhing beneath him.

"Am I doing good?" Bee asked, temporarily dislodging his mouth from my breast, "Should I stop?"

"If you stop now, I'll have Ratchet disassemble you," I tried to act tough, but my voice failed miserably as another moan slipped out. I felt Bee speed up his fingers and I felt the coil winding tighter and tighter. Curling my toes slightly, I pressed Bee's body closer to mine and tilted my head back. Bee smirked and kissed up my jawline, making his way painfully slow up to my lips. When he finally rested his lips on mine, I kissed hungrily back. I wrapped both arms around his neck and arched my back into Bee. He wrapped one arm around my waist, eagerly kissing me back, as he pumped his fingers faster. I felt myself coming to my peak, writhing more underneath him and moans emitting from my mouth continuously. Just as I was about to reach my peak, Bee removed his fingers. Growling slightly, I pressed my hips into his and felt the distinct bulge there. Smirking, I ground my hips slowly into his and felt his chest rumble in a low groan. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Stop teasing me," He pleaded in a low voice, his eyes darker than I've ever seen them.

"Make me," I smirked, pressing my hips into his again and rotating them slowly. He groaned again and pressed my body into the bed, melding our bodies together. My hands ran down his sides and my fingers hooked on the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging slightly. Bee smirked and managed to worm his way out of his sweatpants quickly, his lips pressing themselves to mine in another hungry kiss. His tongue darted into my mouth and I rolled to the side, effectively placing myself atop of Bee. Both of his arms snaked around my waist, tightly coiling themselves so that I could barely move. My hands traced small circles on his chest, the skin twitching slightly. I pressed my hips into his again, grinding slowly. His chest rumbled in a groan and I got an idea. Breaking the kiss, I placed butterfly kisses down his jaw, down his neck, across the planes of his chest and stomach, and ended up at his boxers, where I saw a distinctive tent there. Raising an eyebrow, I saw Bee flush a deep red. Smirking, I breathed heavily on the bulge, resulting in his hips twitching and a small groan.

"You tease to much," I smirked again and ran two fingers up the length of the bulge, Bee's breath hitching.

"Mm-hmm..." I said, flattening my hand and running my palm up his length, "But so do you."

He growled slightly when I wouldn't speed up. I continued rubbing in slow, tedious strokes and Bee began to get impatient. He grabbed me by the upper arms, pulling me to him, and kissed me eagerly as he rolled us over. I pressed my body into his as I felt his hand lower once more, moaning when his fingers danced along the lace of my panties. He broke the kiss, biting on my lower lip slightly as he retracted and looked at me.

"Last chance, Jess," He looked in my eyes very seriously, "This is the last opprotunity I'm giving you to walk away now."

I looped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me, "I want to do this, Bee, as I've told you before. I know you're not going to hurt me. I want to, Bee. I _want _you."

He pulled away and smiled, kissing me passionately as he slid my panties down. He spread my legs gently, his hands massaging my thighs. I moaned softly and I felt the fabric of his boxers slide away. Finally we were both completely revealed. We weren't going back now. Bee broke the kiss and looked at me in the eyes.

"You ready?" I nodded, placing my hands on his shoulders, "If it's to much, let me know. I will stop. If you need something to bite on, my shoulder's available. You won't hurt me."

I smiled and he smiled back, placing his forehead on mine. I felt his hands on my hips and I braced myself as he slid himself in.

Whoever said sex was pleasureable is freaking high! It felt like Bee was ripping me apart from the inside out. I squeezed my eyes shut, a few tears prickling against my lashes, and I bit down on Bee's neck to stifle a cry. I felt Bee massage my thighs and stomach, whispering words of comfort into my ear. After a moment, I relaxed and I released his shoulder from the mercy of my teeth. I saw that I had drawn blood (Or the Cybertronian equivalent to it). I cleaned the wound with my tongue and placed a kiss there.

"You okay?" Bee asked, concerned. I nodded and smiled. He slowly began to move within me, the first few thrusts agonizing and painful. My fingers raked the skin on his shoulder and he placed kisses on my neck and jaw, his own fingers gripping my waist slightly. After a moment or so, though, it began to get pleasurable and the warm feeling from earlier began to pool in my lower abdomen again. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I moaned loudly. I felt Bee smile into my neck and began to thrust faster.

"Oh, god, Bee..." I managed to moan out. His chest rumbled in a groan and he pressed his body into mine, angling himself inside of me so that he would brush by my G-Spot. Moaning louder, I heard Bee give out his own groan that matched the loudness of mine. He began to thrust harder and I felt the coil in my abdomen begin to wind itself tight. Bee brought me into another, steamy kiss, his tongue battling mine. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat and my skin stuck to Bee's wherever we touched. I arched my back, another angle to create pleasure to the both of us. My toes began to curl, my stomach clenching slightly. We couldn't hear anything else but each other's moans.

"Primus, Jess, I can't hold on much longer," Bee panted. My arms coiled tightly around his neck, my head tilted up slightly. He placed his forehead in the slope of my neck and shoulder, his hot breath fanning over my skin. I felt myself reaching my peak as well. Bee's thrusts became more erratic and rough as we both reached our high. I shut my eyes briefly, my fingers digging into his shoulders slightly as the coil in my stomach wound tighter and tighter.

"Bee, I'm... I'm coming," I moaned, feeling my abdomen tighten. My toes curled one last time as the coiled sprung tighter and then released. A moan erupted from my lips as I bit into Bee's shoulder, my orgasm racking my body. Bee groaned lowly and thrusted three more times before experiencing his own orgasm. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, using me as a silencer just as I used him. After coming down from our high, Bee collapsed onto me. We both panted, trying furiously to regain calm breathing and slow our racing hearts. He pulled out of me and rolled to the side, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled and nuzzled my forehead into his neck, inhaling his scent. Bee looked down at me, brushing away the hair that was plastered to my forehead. I looked up at him lovingly, both of us just staring into each others eyes.

"Have any regrets?" He asked quietly, placing his forehead on mine. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Never," And with that, we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>an: okay, good? bad? really bad? constructive critism is welcomed :) please review xD**


End file.
